Talk:Storm Draugar
These guys look interesting. But if they worship Chaos Undivided, then it seems to me it doesn't make sense for Malice to be worshipped by 'some' of the warband; wouldn't they all at different times worship all the Chaos Gods? Transferring their loyalty to whichever god could best serve them? Jochannon (talk) 23:48, August 22, 2013 (UTC) Hey T42, guess what the Marines Baleful think of your warband. Click the link to find out..... Well, I think the Marines Baleful will be seeing more of you in the days to come 40kfan (talk) 03:38, October 3, 2013 (UTC) Drauger... sneaky shoutout to the Elder Scrolls there -99Hedge, the guy with an obscure sense of humour 21:04, October 21, 2013 (UTC) You know what you could do is you could reference my chapters if you want to as having victories against them or losses. Anyway I like where this is going. Though if you had more of a paragraph structures that would be great! StormWarriors2 (talk) 21:42, January 30, 2015 (UTC) The only potential issue I'm seeing here is the relative ease with which Malak and Ingar left the Sons of Horus. Especially considering Horus himself would have likely known of their defection and likely ordered at least some sort of retaliatory action even though a full blown chase is unlikely. MisterTwoScoops (talk) 16:58, February 19, 2015 (UTC) The Luna Wolves are the sixteenth legion, so where it says "and soon became high ranking commanders within the V Legion," change it to XVI. The fifth are the White Scars. :) AmyTheStray (talk) 02:44, February 20, 2015 (UTC) Derp, thanks Amy, and thanks Two Scoops!T42 (talk) 07:45, February 20, 2015 (UTC) :) Ohh. I was thinking. At the moment I'm working on the Great Crusade version of the Void Sirens, and you said you might want to have a colab between them and the Storm Draugr. If yopu have time how about a colab set during the heresy? AmyTheStray (talk) 08:15, February 20, 2015 (UTC) You asked for a symbol, so here's a symbol. Enjoy. "Krysis". Jesus fucking Christ, are we going for "John Fist", "Nathan Tactic" or "Blake Shrapnel" next? — NecrusIV [[User_Talk:NecrusIV|(Talk)]] 02:58, March 10, 2015 (UTC) All lovely suggestions. T42 (talk) 03:27, March 10, 2015 (UTC) Interestingly I have never read this article in detail, but now that I have I feel that I need to point some stuff out. T I get that you wanted to make these guys badass, but I think you took it too far. For instance the fact that the Blackspawn brothers were in such good graces of Horus, and then the fact that they managed to grab such a substantial number of supporters when they defected, and not only from their own legion, but supposedly from the others as well. If you add the fact that the Dark Gods supposedly showed them that Horus was going to fail, and sent them a vision that lead them to some amazing military asset. It seems like your setting up the BlackHand Brothers as the Champions that the Dark Gods are banking on. Like they Chosen Ones that are going to accomplish what Horus failed to do. That might not be your intention, but that's how it comes off. Then there is their power base. With the combination of LUpercal's Folly, the amazing weaponry found within it, a vat grown army of advanced human soldiers and an empire of twelve worlds, which is more considerable than many people realize, these guys are armed to the teeth with resources out the wazoo. The Volkite weapons in particular are an area of concern since during the Great Crusade they were slowly lost because the secrets of manufacturing and maintaining them were lost. Keep in mind that this is during the Great Crusade, before the Imperium's technological regression began in earnest. The Draugar would not have the means of maintaining the weapons for any great length of time, if they did then there would certainly be others that pulled it off, and from what has been seen Volkite weapons have mostly slipped into oblivion. You also set these guys up as a major power within the Maelstrom. That's seriously dicey territory since it's a well documented area in the canon, with some considerable power groups. They're stated as being enemies of both the Word Bearers and the Red Corsairs, two forces thaey should not be claiming to be the equals of. You do mention that the Word Bearers are clearly more powerful in terms of resources, but you state that they haven't crushed the Draugars because they have better things to do. However that isn't the case. As previously stated the Draugars have an empire of twelve systems, that's bigger than Ultramar. Then there's Lupercal's Folly. A Space Fortress that's the size of a planet, and is brimming with massive amounts of advanced technology and weaponry. That fort alone is cause enough for Red Corsairs and the Word Bearers to declare all out war on the Draugars. Could you imagine what Huron or the Word Bearers could do with such a thing? Also I feel I should point out that Lorgar was never in the Maelstrom. If I am not mistaken the Word Bearers in the Maelstrom are a contingent of Word Bearers that broke off from the main body following the Battle of Calth. Lorgar and the main body of the Legion are in fact in the Eye of Terror, though the a considerable amount of the Legion is in the Maelstrom, and maintain contact with the dark Council on Sicarius. Finally the article basically makes the claim that these guys are more bloodthristy than World Eaters, scarier than Night Lords, and more sadistic and curel than followers of Slaanesh. Certainly you must see how these claims are a bit over the top. Aside from these issues I have a piece of advice. Throw these guys some defeats. So far all I have seen from the Draugar is an endless stream of victories. Yoiu could argue that the fight with the Dark Angels counts as a defeat, but that was really just the Dark Angel commander deciding to scorch the earth when he realized that defeat was inevitable. IN a setting like 40k where the galaxy is crawling with legends, monsters and an endless suplly og badasses everyone gets their butts kicked at least once or twice no matter how good they are. Usuaully more. I am your master! At your service. (talk) 22:09, March 24, 2015 (UTC) T seeing what they are saying 1) if you need a force to help your guys get rekt i'm always there, use jovia they've practiced wreaking peoples shit on themselves more than enough in thier lore so far (blatant advertising) 2) about the tech thing yeah T, there is a bit of a reason why the Admech perfer to keep their guns in museums....that said weapons of particular note should be stored in stasis chambers so having them shouldn't be a issue. 3) about the systems thing, idk i thought you were phasing that out, well anyhow a perfect example is the lathe worlds in the Fantasy Flight, T...so much bullshit, those are apparently the most powerful forgeworlds in existance because there are ten of them so close together with tech at the levels your warband would have (the Crimson Guard arn't skitarii that's why they don't have any of the drawbacks or obligations of being a Skitarii....they just so happen to have all the same gear and training and bla bla bla....-_-) Allow me a demonstration. This is your body...WITHOUT FIBER! (talk) 04:10, March 25, 2015 (UTC) Okay then, I'll see what I can do in regards to the issues raised. I'll cut down the powerbase to seven planets, I had no idea that twelve was as considerable as it was, as the issue was not raised by either Sol or Twoscoops when they read this article. If seven is too much, I can rework it down to four, including Lupercal's Folly. The dominion was kind of a last minute add on that I figured rationalized the status they enjoy within the Maelstrom, if it needs to be pulled back that will happen but as it stands I was just trying to justify having the power to beef with the likes of the Corsairs in the way of skirmishes and power struggles. I realize that being able to contest them is not an issue as it stands, as warbands of the Night Lords can manage it as can countless others, its simply remaining under the radar enough not to draw em out into a full on war. Which the Draugar cannot really do, due to their sorid past and reputation. Therefore their rivalries with these big name factions will be downplayed if not flat out rewritten as is proper. I did not intend Blackspawn brothers to come off as a duo of saviors to hyjack the Forces of Chaos from the blundering Abbadon and Huron, but I did set out to make them a cut above the average rabble due to their histories. I can see where I might have poured it on a little thick, but to be honest this is the first multi-tiered crituqe I've gotten, all others had nothing but postive things to say. (Omitting Necrus' naming complaint and Sol's issues with Krysis being equipped with Butcher's Nails) As for flat out defeats, their entire history section is going to be worked on as well as the notible conflicts. A good deal of the noteable conflicts comming up will depict several defeats, at least four of those are pretty damn crushing, as thats the way they went on Table Top. We have them driven off a bridge during a massive battle on a hive world, this fluffy version will include a mad preecher gathering up a full on militia horde that overruns the Storm Draugar advance like ants and tramples Chaos Marines to death, in the end that defeat forces them off Sentinel Prime. Upcomming is also a defeat at the hands of Grey Knights, Adeptus Soritas, and a contingant of Loyalist Space Marines. Half the trouble of working with this article is that some sections are old work that I have neglected while trying to work on older sections. That whole meaner than all the other legions bit was written well over a year ago, and while that does not excuse it still being there, certainly sheds light on its bare existance. On another note, the aresenal and potency of Lupercal's Folley will be leveled out, and perhaps a full article on the star fort itself will be needed. At this rate the page is in need of other supporting pages, mostly to simply deal with the unweildly size of the beast. If anyone wants to help me by leving any critisems like Supah's above, that would be splendid.T42 (talk) 05:36, March 25, 2015 (UTC) I read that as 'Storm Draugr' and thought "Wait...how'd the Skyrim denizens get here?". Then I read your trivia and went 'Oooooo. Thats why. It was intended. You sneaky sneaky.'Bladiumdragon (talk) 11:10, April 17, 2015 (UTC) Actually the useage of Draugar has no roots in Skyrim insofar as I have used it. I defninantly came across the name from Skyrim, but the usage is more from real life nordic myth. I'm not "sneaking" in a Skyrim reference any more than anyone who uses the term Covenant in their Chaos Marine warband are referencing Halo.T42 (talk) 17:35, April 17, 2015 (UTC) this article spooks me with their fearsome icon — NecrusIV [[User_Talk:NecrusIV|(Talk)]] 09:42, June 17, 2015 (UTC) Spooky Bowie. AmyTheStray (talk) 11:07, June 17, 2015 (UTC) I know the intro is either Irish or Scots Gaelic but I don't know enough to read it. how does it translate?--BrowncoatMando (talk) 03:58, July 22, 2015 (UTC) Well browncoat the qoute is roughtly translated into: We are of iron and of stone. Borne of fire and treachery, bred for the battlefield and pain. We are they who cannot die. They who destroy all. They who will march on golden Terra once more, and take back the throne of the land. We are the Storm that swallows all life. We are the Draugar. Admittedly its a little garbled because I used Google Translate, and since its basically just lifted old irish, I'm not expecting it to translate perfectly. I have been meaning to actually write their own lexicon using a few language generators but that project has languished for quite a while as you can well imagine.T42 (talk) 00:28, October 5, 2015 (UTC) Hey, could I mention the Storm Draugar in a page of mine? A.L.P.H.A The AI (talk) 01:38, April 23, 2016 (UTC) Congrats on being featured on "Homebrew of the week" by 40K Theories Youtube channel. Link here if anyone wants to see it. https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=qZNjTiGI5mQ Zeph gm (talk) 06:15, April 28, 2016 (UTC) Uu, sweet. --Remos talk 20:14, April 28, 2016 (UTC) Damn, well done. -- Solomus Blackwing -(''Talk'' |My Sandbox) 00:54, April 29, 2016 (UTC) Thanks on the graz fellas, though sadly it was a pretty sub par episode as the youtuber was ill at the moment, but I imagine a reupload may be in the future where he gets more in depth. Certainly awsome regardless!T42 (talk) 00:56, April 29, 2016 (UTC)